Flock
Flock is a D&D/Pathfinder campaign run by Toku. Running Saturdays at 6:00, it's a longform high fantasy story about the end of the world, and what happens afterwards. Accompanied by Flock: 11th Hour; a companion campaign featuring a series of survival "episodes" within the same timeframe and setting as Flock proper. Introduction "Nobody could come up with a better way to describe it. The world was dying. Monsters arose from the lands, the land quaked, the seas roiled and the air was choked with fire and smoke. Our lands were killing us. Our homes were being destroyed. And the priests prayed, and the machinists worked, and those who could do neither merely waited. And then The Flock appeared on the horizon. Like a great swarm, they blotted out the sun as they moved closer – a great armada of colossal, slow-moving creatures, larger than continents – some gliding through the air, some coasting through the seas. Their forms were all different – some looking like ancient creatures told of in books, some as creatures we knew and saw in our daily life, and some as great foreign bodies no man could make sense of. And when they stopped at our land, as if waiting for us, we knew they were our only chance. We left our dying land, and boarded the Flock. Once we boarded, we found that we weren’t the only ones who were being driven from our lands. Entire civilizations had already been built atop these creatures, vast cities and structures mounted on their backs or hanging from their sides and bodies… and the peoples and civilizations were there to greet, commiserate with, or plot against us. We built what we could, and joined them as the Flock prepared to leave our dead country… presumably for yet-dying lands. We weren’t the first of the Passengers, and from the sounds of things, we won’t be the last. What’s more, even the oldest Passengers say that there were old structures, ruins and artifacts strewn across the Flock, even before they stepped aboard, and strange beings of metal and cloth… as if these creatures really are worlds unto themselves. Are they fleeing from something… or answering a call? Where are they going, or are they directionless? Whatever the answer, we’re along for the ride, whether we like it or not." --Commander Versall, leader of Vanius’s military forces Plot Synopsis After The Flock's descent to the gnomish land of Hackledown, an unlikely group met up within the confines of a gnomish lab, the Primalforce Laboratory - some of them volunteers, some assisting with evacuation, and some out for themselves. They encountered a mysterious devil called Rro'Dalgo, and a strange mask, through which an unknown entity telepathically begged to meet them at the center of one of the Flock's carriers before falling silent... The group barely escaped the gnomish labs with their life, making their way back to the Flock with lives (and valuables) saved. Over time, they grew to work together more often - evading the mysterious Fragment, and further assisting in the Hacklish evacuation before the Flock moved on. Crisis and necessity has a way of bringing people together, and for the moment, many are happy to find a friend in this surreal landscape... Player Characters Cycle One Thrown together by circumstance and necessity, the misfits and pariahs seek answers. In the midst of the destruction, some grasp at knowledge, or power, or redemption... and come away with more than they desired. Algus Sturm - played by Jupies Em Adler - played by Skitt Partnership: Copper Langston Aulkar Winterpeak - played by Troubadour Lucien Spelldirge - played by Rentok Sudigue'sharath - played by Ondrow Alan Highstone - played by Hera Partnership: Cane Raelynn Cresson - played by Paradichlorobenzene Sable Condilus - played by Rachel INACTIVE: Jericho Belvidere - played by Nitro Aaron Ranston - played by Metronome Cycle Two - Defunct Cycle Three We cannot help the circumstances we were born into. Haunted by mysteries and mistakes of the past, an unlikely alliance struggles to find their purpose. They fight to reclaim what they have lost, piece by piece... and make whole their fragmented lives. Tikos Krymmonas - played by Caroline The Kid - played by Sarah Vagrant Gnosis - played by Troubadour Vi'nami Argyris - played by Don Mara Mozena - played by Bryan Rahmi Romazi - played by Teza Estrella Punazo Abaroa - played by Izaak INACTIVE: Merari & Vespasien - played by Dess Tara Songflower - played by Jess ---- Category:Campaigns Category:Flock